The present invention relates to the field of wind power technology, in particular to a wind turbine yaw control method and system.
China's wind energy resource-rich development potential, through large-scale in the mountains, coastal areas and other wind farm 10 mold build wind turbine base, you can take advantage of wind energy, creating significant economic value.
Wind turbine wind turbines wind energy absorbing rotation, then drive a generator connected to the rotating power. Wind turbine yaw system can track changes in wind direction, wind turbine nacelle drive rotation around the tower, so that the wind swept surface and the wind wheel vertical. Existing wind turbine yaw system of the wind deviation zero setting targets, thus theoretically achieve maximum wind energy absorption. However, by 15 wind farms in complex terrain, the arrangement of a plurality of wind turbines and wind turbine vane measurement error and other factors affecting the wake caused yaw wind speeds at different segments of the wind turbines wind did not reach zero deviation maximum energy absorption, which causes loss of turbine power generation, which affect the performance of the entire unit.
Therefore, the creation of a yaw can adaptively track the wind speed at different segments of the advantages of wind deviation, 20 improvements in operating performance under the influence of factors such as wind direction measurement bias yaw system, to the greatest wind energy absorption efficiency, increase the fan power power and economic benefits of the entire wind farm wind turbine yaw control method and system is important.